Conventionally, a vehicle-mounted device such as a navigation apparatus can use DSRC (Dedicated Short Range Communication) to perform wireless communication with a roadside apparatus installed on a road, in a parking lot, or the like, and can be provided with content information regarding facilities (for example, stores, medical institutions and the like) around an own vehicle, via the roadside apparatus from a center apparatus (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-109032
An information distribution system, in which the DSRC communication is used to distribute information from the center apparatus to the vehicle-mounted device, has a mechanism for, in order to suit substance of the information to be distributed, to a user in the vehicle as much as possible, providing information regarding the distribution of the content information, such as the user's taste and advertisements viewed by the user in the past, to the center apparatus. The center apparatus organizes and distributes the content information which is suitable for the user in the vehicle, based on the information provided by the vehicle-mounted device.